


Midnight in Barcelona

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (very light), Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hotels, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e10 Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Skinny Dipping, Suggestive Themes, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Chris decides to go on an adventure in Barcelona in the middle of the night and drags his boyfriend with him.





	Midnight in Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt: Any, Any male/Any male, a midnight dip in the ocean. It's actually a dip in the Balearic Sea rather than an actual ocean, but forgive me?
> 
> According to the wiki, Kubo's nickname for the maybe-boyfriend is Masumi, so I ran with that.

“Hey. Hey.” _Nudge_. “Hey.”

Masumi groans and rolls over in the scratchy hotel bed. A moment later he's awake enough to actually register what's going on and looks up. There's a face hovering above him, outlined in the dark by the lights of Barcelona shining through the window, only a glowing halo of blonde hair visible. “Chris? What is it?”

“Get up,” his boyfriend urges. “I want to do something.”

Masumi glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table and groans again. “It's midnight. Don't you have practice in the morning?”

“It's just practice; I do it every day. I'll be fine. Now come on, get up.” He leans on the bed, bouncing like an excited child, and like always, Masumi can't resist him.

“What are we doing?” he asks, dragging himself out of bed, because even in the middle of the night in a foreign city, he's somehow willing to do whatever Chris wants with only mild complaining.

He can hear the grin in his boyfriend's voice when he answers, “You'll see!” A second later, the lights flick on, and Masumi winces as he tries to get his bearings. _Whump._ A pile of clothes lands in his arms while he's still sightly dazed, and then Chris (already dressed) is urging him to get ready.

A few minutes later, they're in the elevator going down. A single lonely desk clerk waves at them as Chris leads the way out onto the street. Masumi shivers a little in the cool air.

“You know,” he says mildly, “if you wanted to walk around the city, we could have done it while it was still light. And warm.” Chris grins and wraps an arm around him, pulling him close, and all of Masumi's arguments suddenly evaporate. “Are you going to tell me where we're going?”

“Not yet.”

It doesn't take long to figure it out, though. They're approaching the beach, dark and deserted at this time of night. Chris leads the way across the sand, stopping near the water's edge. His eyes glint in the moonlight.

“Don't tell me,” Masumi says, beginning to get an inkling.

“I want to swim in the ocean!” Chris declares with a wild grin, shamelessly shucking his clothes until he's completely bare and wading into the water. Part of Masumi wishes it weren't so dark and he could appreciate the view more. “Come on, fraidy-cat,” Chris taunts playfully from the shallows. “Don't worry, I'll keep you warm.”

“I don't think this is exactly legal,” Masumi deadpans, but he's already unbuttoning his shirt. As mentioned: he can never say no to Chris. It's a weakness. And it's not like this is the first ridiculous adventure his boyfriend has dragged him on, and he's sure it won't be the last. Not even close.

Masumi shivers again as he drops the last on his clothes on the pile and wades hesitantly into the water. It's _cold_. Only Chris would find this kind of thing fun. But Masumi is committed now. He wades out to where Chris is standing, up to his waste in water, and crosses his arms mock-sternly. “Happy now?”

“Very.” Chris smiles at him, hands going to Masumi's hips and pulling him closer. The blonde goes in for a kiss, hands wandering in a way that's anything but innocent.

“Stop it,” Masumi chides, catching his wrists. “We really don't need to get arrested for...whatever this is on the eve of the GPF.”

Chris pouts. “We're already naked. What's the fun in that if I don't get to touch you?”

Masumi rolls his eyes fondly. “I thought you wanted to swim.”

“I'm in the water. I'm swimming.”

“You're not swimming. You're trying to distract yourself.” It occurs to Masumi all at once. Chris doesn't show his nerves before a competition very often, but when they do come out, it's often like this – some kind of crazy adventure to take his mind off what he's feeling. “Aren't you?”

Chris looks away.

“Hey.” Masumi cups his cheek, drawing him back gently. “It's all right. Is it working?”

The smile comes back, smaller than before. “Maybe. I don't know.”

It's Masumi that pulls him in this time, hands skimming down Chris's sides and resting on his back as he kisses him thoroughly. “I have a better idea,” he murmurs against his lips. “How about we move this party back to the room and I find a warmer, more pleasant way to distract you. Hmm?” He curls his tongue against Chris's for extra leverage, and the other man shudders.

His voice is husky when he answers, “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Masumi draws back, noting the hesitation with which Chris lets him go, and takes his boyfriend's hand, leading him back to the shore and helping him dress. “We look ridiculous,” he laughs at the way their clothes are instantly soaked through.

“That desk clerk is going to get an eyeful,” Chris chuckles in agreement.

Masumi laughs again. “Perks of the late shift, I guess.” He threads their fingers together, and they head back to the hotel.


End file.
